The Joy of being Mia
by randomlyrite
Summary: A young orphan begins her pokemon journey, she'll met up with Ash and May on their Hoenn journey, and she may even fall in love... however, she knows she'll definitely have an amazing journey with her best friend and partner Gwen the Ralts
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is a new story from me, it's set in the Hoenn region and I'll update it whenever, so don't expect regular updates (I'm a college student, so i rarely have that much free time) um there won't be many authors notes (cause I'm too lazy XD) so yeah.. enjoy! :D

reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated

also and image of Mia can be found on my profile

* * *

Mia looked out the grey tinted window of the orphanage and sighed, she watched new Pokémon trainers travel proudly through the city of Rustboro every year, and every year she yearned to join them.

She had been enrolled in the Pokémon trainers school since she was 5 years old, but four years ago, when she was finally allowed to graduate and receive her first Pokémon, the orphanages funding got cut, and she was forced to drop out.

Mia looked blankly at the balloons that surrounded her, her presents lay strewn, forgotten about across the room, they were unimportant anyway. Just more second hand clothes that people gave to her out of pity.

She was 14 now, most trainers her age had reached great achievements, or had given up and gone home already.

Either way, a journey for her seemed long overdue and perhaps even impossible.

* * *

Then, the next day, something extra-ordinary happened, it was almost as if all of Mia's wishes had been answered, a nurse joy walked into the orphanage, and Mia was called down, and the nurse looked at her and smiled sadly.

"You look just like her" she mumbled happily

Mia blinked confused before gasping in shock "you... Knew my mother then?" she asked carefully

"She was my only sister" the nurse Joy replied gently gathering Mia into an unexpected hug "and I can't believe I've finally found you"

"I was missing?" Mia asked confused "but I've been here since I can remember"

The nurse Joy looked confused as well, "well, after your mother… died, we came to collect you from the hospital and you had vanished, we assumed you had been kidnapped, but a few days ago, one of my cousins, the Rustboro Nurse Joy, called me in Oldale town to say she'd seen you, well, she thought you were your mother at first, she thought she'd seen a ghost, but I knew it was you, and I tracked you down to this orphanage"

Mia frowned "so my mother is gone then?" she muttered

The nurse joy placed a hand gently on her shoulder and smiled down at her, "she may be gone, but there's a very big family waiting to meet you"

This thought made Mia smile happily, having been alone most of her life, the thought of having such a large family brightened her up.

The two talked for a few more hours, with the Nurse joy introducing herself as Natasha, they talked about Mia's mother and then, Mia enthusiastically told nurse joy of her dreams to travel as a Pokémon trainer, this made Mia's aunt pause in thought for a few moments, as if thinking up something.

Then Natasha excused herself for the day, promising Mia that the adoption papers would be sorted by tomorrow, and she'd be back to pick her up.

The next day, Natasha showed up, with two objects that would make Mia grin like an idiot for days.

The first object that she gave her niece, was a Pokémon egg, it was in a special egg container capsule, which reduced the chances of the egg smashing, the egg itself was brown and striped, Mia grinned and jumped up and down, thanking her aunt again and again.

Then, her aunt gave her a bag of 40 heal balls.

"they're like regular poke balls, but they heal the pokemon that you capture in the them, we're given loads at the Pokémon centre for emergency captures, but I've never even used one, so I think they'd be better off given to you."

Mia squealed in happiness and hugged her aunt, "thank you so much! With these things, I can finally go out and start my Pokémon journey! How can I ever repay you?"

"oh it's no problem dear, just make sure that you introduce yourself to each nurse joy along the way, I'll inform them that you're on your way, so they should recognise you when you do arrive" Mia's aunt smiled.

Mia grinned "I'm ready to start my Pokémon journey!


	2. Chapter 2

Mia set out on her journey later that day, waving off any concerns her aunt gave her about the dark, as she wandered into the forest leading towards Petalburg, she grinned

"this will be the best place to catch Pokémon!" she declared to herself cheerfully as she wandered through the vast forest.

However, unknown to her, a Pokémon was following her, it had been attracted to her cheerful energy the moment she walked into the forest, and was now following, curious about this strange positive human.

The Pokémon followed her for hours, surprised that she never grew tired of not finding whatever she was looking for.

The pokemon may have wandered too far from its own territory however, and a whole flock of taillow flew down to attack the intruder, confused and startled the pokemon was pecked at and thrown around, until it couldn't even try to defend itself.

Suddenly, the pain stopped, and the pokemon looked up to meet the concerned gaze of the positive girl from before.

Mia looked at the badly injured ralts before her and gasped, it was badly damaged and needed to get to a pokemon centre soon. However, it's arms looked like they were broken, and she didn't want to put it through any additional pain.

Sighing, she got one of the healing pokeballs her aunt gave her out, and tapped it gently over the ralt's head, as it absorbed the pokemon; it only shook slowly once before locking shut.

Picking the pokeball up Mia wasted no time celebrating and instead ran back to Rustboro, dashing into a pokemon centre, she was surprised to see that her aunt was still there, chatting to the Rustboro pokemon centre Nurse Joy.

"please!" Mia gasped out, tired from the distance she had run "I caught a really badly injured pokemon."

The Nurse joys sprang into action, Natasha taking the pokeball off her niece, and the other Nurse Joy sending a chansey for a gurney, when it arrived they released Ralts from the Pokeball onto the Gurney, it was clearly still in pain, with its arms still broken, but all its minor cuts and injuries seemed to have been healed by the heal ball.

"hmn, it seems like the heal balls only treat minor wounds" Natasha told her niece "before you head out again, I'd like you to learn some basic first aid from Selene"

Mia blinked confused "who's Selene?"

Natasha laughed "oh I forgot I hadn't introduced you yet, Selene is the Rustboro Pokemon centre Nurse Joy."

Mia nodded in understanding before her face contorted in worry "do you think Ralts will be okay?" she asked her aunt

"Why don't we go see" Natasha replied smiling "I think that ralts should be all done by now, so lets head to the recovery room"

They walked into the almost empty room, and Mia almost burst from relief as she observed ralts sleeping peacefully in its bed.

She sat down in the visitors chair, intent on keeping an overnight vigil on the pokemon, but a few hours in, her eyes blinked shut, and she fell asleep, leaning on the bed next to ralts.

The next morning when she woke up, she would find ralts asleep in her arms


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Mia spent her time divided between first aid training and training with her new best friend ralts, who had now been renamed Gwen.

She discovered that her new ralts knew the attacks, confusion, teleport, double team and growl.

And they practiced every day, soon hearing about the upcoming pokemon contest in Rustboro hall, on the outskirts of Rustboro city.

Grinning, Mia packed up her stuff, and she and ralts headed out there to sign up.

It took them about a day to get through the woods that led there, but once they got there, they were signed up, she was given a contest pass, and signed up as a competitor.

It turned out, that there were two pokemon contests being held this week, but because one was on the weekend, it was almost already fully booked, full of trainers who also had to keep up with jobs.

So Mia entered the first contest, deciding she'd stick around and watch, maybe even enter the second contest.

She spent the night in a tent Selene had bought her, it was water proof and made of a thick material so she was very warm and had great night's sleep.

The next few days were spent perfecting ralt's moves.

Then, the big day arrived.

She did her hair, and put on a small amount of make-up, giving ralts a pre-contest cheer, she recalled her as she heard her name being called out.

Grinning, she headed out onstage.

"Let's give it our best Gwen!" she cheered as she gracefully spun and released her pokeball.

Gwen exited the pokeball gracefully, doing a somersault before landing.

"Let's start it off with double team!" Mia grinned confidently, as the stage became full of a circle of ralts.

"Now use confusion, quickly follow it up with teleport!" Mia smiled as she watched the circle of ralts seem to be playing catch with the ball of confusion

"Now let's throw it up in the air!" Mia said, still grinning.

The circle of ralts all raised their arms, and the ball of confusion ascended into the air.

As it reached the top of the arena it exploded, showering the stage with sparkles as the double teamed versions of ralts formed a line and took a bow.

"now one more teleport Gwen" Mia ordered gently.

The row of ralts disappeared, and the original ralts appeared in Mia's arms.

Together they bowed as the audience burst into applause.

"Simply stunning for a first contest" the commentator added as she passed over to the judges

The Nurse Joy gave her the score of 9.5 adding "I can't believe that that was a first contest entry, you really seem like a natural on the stage"

Mr. Contesta gave her the score of 9.2 saying "the future in contest looks bright for you Miss Mia"

Mr. Sukizo gave her the score of 10 simply adding "remarkable!"

Mia grinned, mentally doing the maths; she had got a score of 28.7 which really wasn't bad for a first time coordinator.

Bowing again to the audience she rushed offstage and waited to see who would be going through to the second round.

When her face came up, she felt her heart skip a beat, maybe this was what she was meant to do after all she pondered, deciding to give gym battling a try as well anyway.

Mia and Gwen won their first battle easily, it was against a beautiful, but sadly, quite weak sentret

They advanced to the final battle and Mia was almost shaking with nerves, however, knowing of a ralt's ability to sense emotions, she shook it off and forced herself to grin confidently.

Leaning down, she took Gwen's hand and smiled gently "we can only do our best right?" she told her "but honestly Gwen? I think that your best is definitely enough to win!" tightening her grip on Gwen's hand reassuringly, they walked back onstage.

The battle went by so fast, Gwen was outstanding, it seemed executing moves gracefully was a part of her nature.

Their opponent, a treeko was unable to even get close to Gwen due to her psychic abilities, and so, never even landed a hit.

The five minutes was up, and Mia had won by quite a few points.

Grinning ecstatically, she stepped up, accepted her ribbon and bowed, small tears of joy falling from her eyes, as she realised that a week ago, none of this was possible.


End file.
